Related processes may be distributed across networked computing devices that each executes some aspect of a process or processes. A consuming process can encounter resource problems when performing operations against multiple files that are not maintained on a local computing device that executes the process. These files often exist at any number of distributed network locations, and the network locations may contain a set of the files needed for local operations. The initial time to configure the environment for the specific operations to be completed is non-trivial when considering the full set of available networked files and that a subset of those files are needed for the specific operations (e.g., acquisition of the files can be excessively broad, or manually specified and maintained).
Additionally, for files which are not yet available at the networked locations, a consuming process that is executing on a computing device will not know which networked computing device will produce a needed file, nor will the process know when the needed file has become available on one or more of the networked computing devices. Due to these limitations to obtain distributed files, many computing devices are implemented to host all of the files needed for a process and/or operation on a single file server behind a single network tap. This can result in network saturation when multiple computing devices connect to the single file server.